El amor es infinito como el universo
by Hanaka.Ayami
Summary: Al final de su vida ellos se reencontrarían y con el poder de su espíritu harían posible lo imposible.


Hola a todos, después de años vuelvo y resucito cuando la inspiración ataca.

En este caso fue gracias a Gurren Lagann, por primera vez la vi y después de verla tuve que escribir esto.

Necesitaba hacerle justicia a Yoko y a Kamina, aprovechando que se puede hacer posible lo imposible quise darles un merecido final dentro lo canon y aportar a los pocos fanfics que hay sobre ellos. Disculparan que estoy algo oxidada escribiendo.

* * *

**El amor es infinito como el universo **

frente al espejo se encontraba Yoko, este reflejaba por completo su silueta, ella analizaba cada característica de su cuerpo, sonreía ante la obra del paso del tiempo en ella, mucho años atrás había quedado su hermosa silueta juvenil y ahora su carne reflejaba su edad, no sentía ningún remordimiento ni ningún complejo, había vivido una vida plena en la superficie bajo la luz del sol y de la luna como él lo había deseado, inspirada por él , ella dio todos sus años de vida para enseñar a los más jóvenes y mostrarles el universo de posibilidades que tenían encargándose muy bien de mostrarles quienes habían sido los que con su esfuerzo les brindaron aquella paz que disfrutaban.

Ella ya se había retirado de la enseñanza, en palabras de Simón era turno para la nueva generación de abrir el camino a aquellos que venían detrás. Yoko aunque nunca fue madre vio crecer a tantos niños y a los hijos de estos, que los consideraba suyos.

Ella veía su silueta y estaba satisfecha con el camino que había recorrido a lo largo de su vida, su única tristeza era haber perdido a Kamina, hacía décadas había comprendido el significado de su muerte y entendía que el la esperaba más allá de la muerte.

Vivió cada día como si fuera el último, aunque jamás entrego su corazón a otro hombre ya que este le pertenecía a Kamina quien estaba en cada latido de su corazón más allá del infinito universo. Después de la guerra contra los anti espirales y verlo por última vez, sabía que lo vería el día de su muerte, no apuró su paso, sabría que él siempre la observaba y que la esperaría las décadas que fueran necesarias, se rio al imaginar lo que diría Kamina al verla anciana.

Yoko con una delicadeza y una gracia que cualquier mujer joven le envidiaría, se puso su hermoso vestido de pijama y cepilló su ya blanco cabello, su instinto le decía que algo maravilloso ocurriría, Morfeo la tentaba a caer en su sueño y ella sin prisa se recostó en su cama en busca del sueño.

Lentamente fue quedando dormida, a medida que su sueño se hacía más profundo, su pulso fue decayendo, cada latido fue más lento y menos fuerte que el anterior hasta que su corazón, aquel que rugía en batalla, se detuvo por completo y una hermosa pero sutil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

El olor a azufre la había despertado, la dureza del suelo le tallaba en su espalda descubierta, así que se levantó, viendo sus piernas rejuvenecidas con unas inconfundibles prendas de su juventud, al fondo divisaba varios volcanes en el fondo, la última vez que los había visto Kamina la había liberado del laberinto de los anti espirales.

Yoko de repente comprendía lo que ocurría, aquel escenario tan realista no podía corresponder a un sueño, tampoco era tan deprimente como la realidad de los anti espirales, giró hacia todos lados pero el lugar estaba desolado, sabía que su tiempo había terminado en el mundo que la vio nacer, en aquel mundo donde lo conoció a él.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al no sentirse sola en aquel lugar, una presencia estaba detrás de ella, tenía miedo de girar y no encontrar a quien buscaba, pasaron varios segundos y finalmente tomó valor para girarse, al hacerlo, él estaba allí así como lo había visto en aquel sueño, así como lo había visto cuando compartieron su primer beso.

Pasaron varios segundos observándose en silencio, sus ojos se saciaban con aquella masculina silueta que por años deseaba ver, él permanecía con aquella característica sonrisa, contemplaba a aquella mujer a la cual jamás dejo de observar, con la apariencia que la comenzó a amar.

Con sus miradas se decían todo, sabían lo mucho que habían esperado ese momento, los ojos de Yoko se humedecieron por las lágrimas de alegría al saber que por fin estarían juntos. Ambos apresuradamente disminuyeron la distancia en un fuerte abrazo, Yoko sollozaba y Kamina la abrazaba como si fuera a desaparecer.

-Lo hiciste muy bien- Kamina le susurraba al oído, después de todo él la había estado observando toda su vida desde aquella dimensión.

-Te extrañe demasiado- Yoko se hundía aún más en él, permitiéndose sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, la dureza de sus músculos, embriagándose con el aroma de su ser. Habían pasado más de sesenta años desde que estuvo en sus brazos y desde entonces solo añoraba estar con él, aquella seguridad que sentía cerca de él, ningún otro hombre se la pudo brindar.

-Yo también- Kamina posaba los labios sobre su encendido cabello, deleitándose con su delicado cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel.

-Nada nos separará ¿verdad?- Yoko preguntaba temerosa de que este fuera el más hermoso sueño del cual despertaría

-Jamás…He esperado tanto por ti y has tenido una grandiosa vida…que merecemos esto- kamina le decía para besarla como aquella única vez, Aquella caricia tan anhelada fue mejor de lo que recordaban, ya no temían por la incertidumbre del paso del tiempo, no habían guerras ni dolor que los pudiese separar, ahora formaban parte de la espiral del universo y sus almas estarían unidas para siempre.

Entrelazaron sus manos, kamina juntó su frente a la de ella, ambos sonreían, hasta el toque más sutil entre ellos les traía la dicha más grande, tantas décadas de espera se habían desvanecido y parecía un mal sueño ahora. Se sentaron a conversar sobre todo, lo que él había visto y lo que ella había vivido, las experiencias que solo con la edad se experimentaban, aquellas que Kamina jamás viviría en su eterno cuerpo de 18 años.

Kamina halagaba su vejez y como el paso de los años le había sentado, él le describía como imaginaba que hubiese sido él si hubiese alcanzado la vejez, ella sonreía burlándose de él.

Sus besos y caricias habían valido la espera, solo en sus brazos se sentía completa, él había pagado infinitamente aquel beso que ella le había robado aquella primera vez, juntos recorrieron tantos hermosos lugares sin dejar de observar a aquellos que aún estaban vivos, se alegraban con cada nacimiento y se reencontraban alegremente con quienes fallecían.

Kamina tomó suavemente su mano mirándola a sus ojos, no se cansaban nunca del otro, el amor que sentían por el otro era infinito, aquella mirada aventurera y determinada le decía que Kamina tramaba algo.

-Ya todos nuestros amigos están aquí- Yoko asentía acariciando su varonil y siempre sonriente rostro –Sabes que nuestro universo es como lo moldeamos – ella seguía asintiendo conociendo de antemano lo que él quería

-Sabes que no me importaría nacer de nuevo, solo para conocerte y amarte otra vez- Kamina le decía y Yoko lo silenciaba con un beso –No me importaría aventurarme en un nuevo mundo en el que sé que estarás tu- Yoko era la que hablaba sonriendo después de besarlo, kamina se sonrojo al entender que ella lo comprendía –Quiero vivir una vida contigo de principio a fin- Ante su deseo, sus corazones brillaron desatando el poder de la espiral, desvaneciéndolos de aquel mundo detenido en el tiempo.

Kamina pudo haber renacido en el instante en que murió pero el jamás abandonaría a sus seres queridos mientras vivieran, él los apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba y esperó pacientemente a su reencuentro.

Kamina pudo haber renacido, pero el solo quería renacer en un mundo donde pudiera conocer a Yoko nuevamente, amarla como no pudo hacerlo y experimentar el paso de los años junto a ella.

En algún lugar con cuatro años de diferencia un niño de cabello azul con un inquebrantable espíritu y una niña de cabello rojo que siempre creería en el futuro, nacieron.

Aquel niño y aquella niña crecieron, ignorantes de las proezas que habían hecho en su vida pasada, con nuevas experiencias y decisiones forjaron su camino

Cuando él tenía dieciocho años y ella tan solo catorce se conocieron, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron aun sin entenderlo del todo, sabían que sus almas pertenecían al otro.

Kamina y Yoko crecieron, aunque sus vidas eran completamente diferentes a lo que fueron anteriormente, el amor entre ellos era el mismo, en el fondo sabían lo mucho que habían luchado para estar allí y disfrutaban cada segundo juntos.

Sin saberlo todos sus seres queridos uno a uno fueron apareciendo en sus vidas, la brigada Dai Gurren se reunirían en cada vida que vivieran.

Siete años después de conocerse y ambos con brillantes carreras a su pies, Kamina le entregó a Yoko un hermoso anillo jade, haciendo gala de su porte y discurso pidió unir su vida a la de él. Yoko lloró ya que parecía que hubiera esperado décadas por ese momento, era tan feliz que sentía que la vida la recompensaba por fin.

Ambos experimentaron la alegría de formar un hogar, la libertad de amarse libremente en la privacidad de su hogar, también disfrutaron la llegada de su primogénito. Kamina se sentía el padre más orgulloso de todos, al cargar en sus brazos por primera vez aquel fruto de su amor con Yoko y ella lloraba de alegría al crear en su cuerpo su hijo, el hijo del hombre que amaba y que siempre deseó tener.

Juntos dieron vida a sus hijos y los vieron crecer maravillados de cada uno de ellos, fascinados de ver características de los dos en un mismo ser, juntos disfrutaron de su vida, de las alegrías y de las tristezas, pero jamás se arrepentían de nada, cada día era una bendición y el cumplir años juntos los motivaba cada vez más.

Yoko se deleitaba con su esposo, sentía una gran felicidad cuando cumplía años, ella lo amó en su juventud, cuando su cuerpo no le envidiaba a los supermodelos, pero lo amaba mucho más con cada año, viendo como su cuerpo maduraba y luego el peso de los años dejaba marca en su cuerpo.

Yoko no se cansaba nunca de contemplarlo, a sus 20, a sus 40 a sus 60 años ni al final de sus vidas, Kamina era el ser más fascinante del mundo para ella, cada día encontraba nuevas razones para seguirlo amando y kamina con el simple hecho de poder rodear a Yoko con sus brazos y besarla cada día no necesitaba más para ser feliz.

Juntos dejaron aquel hermoso mundo al mismo tiempo y volvían a fusionarse con la espiral del universo. Regresaban a aquel lugar de los volcanes , nuevamente renacían con el mismo cuerpo, el mismo nombre para encontrarse y amarse de nuevo en el mundo.

No importaba la clase de vida que tendrían, ni la profesión o el tipo de lugar, les encantaba dejar eso al azar en cada mundo, ya que siempre se encontrarían y vivirían juntos de principio a fin.

Kamina no pudo devolverle diez veces aquel primer beso, pero sí pudo devolverle más de mil veces aquella vida que no pudieron disfrutar a causa de su muerte

El amor de ellos era eterno e infinito como el universo que habían salvado.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
